That One Wish
by luv ya but u dont know it
Summary: 15 year old Xexilia (ex-eel-lee-a) remembers her past. 10 years ago her parents died when a car slipped on a ledge of ice and tumbled down a mountainous gorge. Miraculously, she survied the accident. Being 'rescued' and stripped off her sight by Pitch the nightmare king, she is held hostage in his lair until she is trusted to be 'like him'. Until Jack and the Guardians interfere.
1. Prologue-The Past

It was a whaling blizzard outside. And a young five year old dark brown-haired girl was in a layer of rags, hiding in a small shelter that she had made with a few pieces of material she had found from the accident she was caught up in. She was surrounded by acres and acres of never ending pine trees. Her nose scarlet red ,her brown eyes were dull and her hair was veiled with white snowflakes. Her feet were bear and frost-bitten blue, and her hands were so pale and numb that she could feel like she could no longer think of living anymore.

Xexilia (ex-eel-lee-ah) her name was. That tragic accident happened back a month ago when she and her parents were going camping in the middle of some woods near a snowy mountain in Seattle. Unfortunately, the car slipped near an ice covered ledge when they were on a road, and flipped over a few times. Then that was the moment when little Xexilia found herself all alone in the car with no parents to take care of her, as they were drifting off to sleep...forever. Realising she was the only survivor; she took some food and valuables and left the car to flee the horrid memories that swirled in her mind.

She started crying at the painful memories, and the suffering she had gone through. She curled up, hugging her knees together and covered her eyes with her tiny hands. She started sniffling from the cold and her emotions.

"I want to be safe," she said as she was whispering and taking shallow breaths, "If I could make a wish right now, I wish to be taken care of so that I won't feel scared…or frightened anymore. Someone...please help…"

An ominous wind screeched through the trees.

"Dear child," a deep haunting voice filled the air, "I can take care of you."

Xexilia looked up. She saw a ghostly black figure in front of her outside her little shelter. She slowly stood up and crawled out of her small twig shelter. She was speechless. It was like an apparition had appeared to her need…but in some haunting form. She took a closer look at the figure. She could tell it was a man. His face look pale grey, his hair vibrant black in a spiky style, and his robes were raven black which faded when it reached his feet.

"You fear that you will starve, and you are scared that you will die. But I can control it, I will take care of you, and you will no longer have to be consumed in the memories that have scarred you." The figure explained.

"Who are you?" Xexilia asked.

"Oh, I'm so rude aren't I? I am Pitch. I am the Nightmare King. Don't be put off by my name and title. But then, enough about me, my little…Xexilia" he held a cold pale hand out to her and smiled evilly, "If you want to feel no more fear, and want to be taken care of, I suggest you take my hand."

Having no choice, she shook his hand. He grinned devilishly. A tiny shock went through Xexilia's body.

"Now that you've agreed, you can't go back now. Or you'll die. But what I haven't told you, is that we need a deal, you get what you want, but you have to trade something for it."

"Tr-trade?" she shivered.

"Yeeeeees…now I know." Pitch grimaced as he looked directly into the little girl's eyes.

She tried turning away from him, but it was too late. A white beam of light entered her eyes, blinding her instantly. She screamed. Pitch laughed. Taking such a risky deal gave him more power, but now, he would have to keep this child. And so, without any more sound, they both vanished in a thin black mist which faded and teleported them somewhere… a place where Pitch promised would be a 'safe' place.

So the prologue kind of sucks I guess. But I promise I'll try to at least make the chapters a lot better.


	2. Chapter 1-Imprisoned

I could never do anything to escape out of this so-called prison. But it was obvious that I needed to stay. I wanted something, and he had it. Pitch Black has it. Then again, I would also want to run away, but I would either die or get caught.

Firstly, I'm blind. Without my sight, I wouldn't be able to see where I would be going. And of course, I have no idea where I am. For all you know, I might be kept in a high fortress surrounded by oceans of lava, or an underground mine with millions of pathways leading to dead ends. But I have a strong conclusion that I'm somewhere very cold because of the temperature, every time I walk or go somewhere in this 'place'.

Second, I'm kept captive by Pitch Black. Pitch Black, the Nightmare king and Boogieman. If I ran away from him, he would be furious because I would have broken the deal with him. He's exactly like the devil. This deal occurred a long time ago. You see, in the past (although I can't really remember it correctly) he apparently 'saved' me when I was only just a 5 year-old girl. By saving me, he needed a trade, which you would have guested, is my eyesight. And this is how this link of my sight and him are both related as to why I want to stay.

Pitch told me that if I was a good little girl, and that I would obey and respect him, I would get what I want, and beyond anything that I would like. He promised me that if he shared some of his powers to me and I would become like him, he would give back my sight and immortality. He said that humans would kill to get this power. But I think it's selfish, then again, I'm selfish too. There are other people in the world who are blind, and I'm the only one who gets their sight back without thinking about them.

Right now, I sit here shivering in this locked prison, hoping that he will keep what he has said. I put my hands on the 'floor', just sensing what this place is like even though I've done it time and time again. The floor seems to be made out of cobbles and stone. My frost-bitten hands feel no comfort touching them.

"Xexilia…" a haunting voice pierces my ears. Pitch.

I immediately stand up trying to find where the voice is coming from. I frantically turn left and right. I feel a hand lift my chin up, giving me a where about of where he is.

"Pitch. What brings you here?" I say in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Just greeting you my child. And remember, tomorrow is the anniversary of when I saved your ass from dying." He says in a playful tone.

This angered me.

"You know what? Why did you even save me? You should of left me to die and rest in peace! There were others available, but why did you have to pick me and wait for me to suffer the death of my parents?" I shouted at his face.

He just cackled wildly. I tightened my fists.

"I could tell you were somehow special and very attractive even when you were a child. I saw potential in you to become like me. I could have made you mine, but, power comes first, and I can't let that go."

"You make me sick." I whispered, "All you care about is yourself!" I raised my tone and tried to punch wherever he was. He caught my fist, and let it go.

"Now, now, don't be a little bitch Xexilia," he chuckled," But that's good isn't it? I've kept you here for ages, and you've turned very cold hearted…just like me."

"I will never be like you." I hissed at him.

"Well that's too bad isn't it? I was going to consider to tell you that you were going to be freed tomorrow." He said in a serious tone.

"You what?" I said confused. Did he just say I was going to be freed? Was I imagining this?

Pitch sighed like he never wanted to say this, "It's been ten years since I saved you. You are now 15 years old. You're on the verge of becoming like me. Tomorrow, I have invited all my minions to come and see you to rule beside me as an assistant."

"Assistant? All I wanted was to be back in the human world with my sight back, but no yet you make it so difficult for me!" I yelled. But then a second later I wished I too that back.

He started growling at my face and shouting, "It's either this or you die! The human world has changed in the past decade, and when they see you, they'll be dying to know who you are, where you've been, and what you do! You wouldn't want to die would you? Just like your parents. "

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I screamed, falling to my knees and crying. His taunting aggravated voice petrified me.

"You disappoint me. You've disappointed your parents as well trying to give up this opportunity. Such a discrimination and a low life. You're lucky that I have a heart to give you what you want." And with that, I felt a slight chilly breeze somehow telling me that he was gone.

Those criticizing words just scarred me for life. I slumped down burying my face in my knees and crying. My hands grabbed my hair, while I sobbed a river of burning tears from my blind eyes. My mind screeched at me telling me to kill myself. No. I can't. Not now. I've gone this far. I can't give up now. I've waited ten years to get what I want. And I'm not backing down from it. I'm so close. Just tomorrow, that's all I have to wait for.


	3. Chapter 2-Ceremony

I waited patiently, sensing that I was sitting on a wooden polished stool wearing an expensive silk dress, with a corset holding it up tightly. I had no idea what I looked like; I was just hoping that this would be enough to please Pitch. I'd been told that it's going to be 10 minutes until I make an appearance to Pitch's underworld, minion creatures. I sigh, wondering about what I should do before I get up there, waiting to be humiliated because I was a human and that I would be taking Pitch's powers.

I remember being woken up by Pitch's maids or servants. I always think that I could call them my 'creatures in waiting'; since I felt that they were always the same creatures that Pitch kept on sending to me for assistance. I have never known what they look like, and I'm hoping I don't. Every day, they would usually grapple and grab at my hair with their rough talon like hands, and toss me without me realising. That gave me an image of what they looked like. I imagined that they were like some sort of birds, but that thought just made me smirk. I don't know why, but it just did. I did have a bit of a relationship with them; when I was still a child, Pitch sent them to tutor me and tell me some basic things, on some rare occasions, Pitch would tutor me himself on some private matters, like ruling his minions or attacking the human world. But I would never want to pay attention since I never really did want to rule, all I wanted was my sight back.

"Well my dear, you look pretty." Whispered a familiar voice behind me.

"Do I Pitch? Or are you mocking me?" I casually responded turning my whole body to the voice where I expected it coming from.

"No no," he said, placing his two hands on my cheeks, making them freeze like hell, "You are exactly what I wanted you to look like. Beautiful with long brown hair in an updo, tall looking with those black rose heels, and that silk dress. You look just like a bride…but in black." He chuckled. (This is what the dress looks like:

I shook my head lightly to remove his hands from my cheeks.

"I always wonder why you don't knock, or ask if you can come in. What if I was naked and I was being changed into a dress and you suddenly arrived?" I randomly said with no expression on my face.

"Then, I would look at you all day."

"Perverted paedophile." I growled quietly under my breath.

He cackled a mighty laugh which told me that he heard that. But a loud death bell, that pierced my ears, interrupted him. I could tell that my last 10 minutes of being a human was about to end. I was about to become just like him. Pitch suddenly surprised me by taking me by the arm. He made me stand up, and before I knew it, I felt like I was being whisked away.

I eventually knew that he teleported me somewhere. I could tell because of how chilly and freezing the temperature was, and obviously, I felt like it was snowing since a snowflake seemed to gash my face with iciness. I felt so exposed to the cold, especially my shoulders that I felt Goosebumps spreading all over my body making me either pale or red. All I could hear was loud bustling and hustling being hushed down. I heard Pitch mutter something angrily under his breath, which seemed to tell me that he wasn't planning it to be snowy outside, or snowy wherever it was. He linked arms with me, and started to pull me forward like I was on an aisle. It felt like getting an arranged marriage. It made me feel so confused, but the expression on my face tried to hide it.

(Okay so every time I do a line break it's either from the characters point of view or the narrators point of view. Just telling you guys so I won't get you guys confused. I'll be doing this in some other chapters as well.)

Jack Frost kicked an icy stone off a frozen cliff. It sent the stone flying towards some snowy covered gorge, making some loose snow powder down like rain. He pouted to himself. He had done this hundreds of times: making everyday a snow day, freezing water to ice, making the climate cold as if a whole island was made of ice. There was nothing left on his list. He soared up high in the air, and swooped down, hovering over frozen sea water or a glacier, looking at his own reflection. He flew faster across the ice, but left as if he was going to go on forever since it was so big.

"I'm exactly like this frozen water," he moaned, "Being immortal like myself, it will either stay frozen forever, or it will have a routine of a loop which has no end. And like this water, I'm cold, and no one will ever be able to change that!" he shouted spearing his staff into the ice creating a long legged spider crack. He flew down to collect his crook like staff, and carried back to his agile flying.

"Why the heck did Santa have to make me suffer by doing this to me? I never wanted to be a Guardian! I'm better off on my own anyway…" he said, slowing down to a halt and remembering what Bunnymund had told him, "Jack, no one believes in you, which means no human cares about you. Only us immortals will be able to see you". This echoed in his mind and he clutched his frosty white hair trying to rip it out. But something caught his attention. He heard a slight bustle in a clearing near some pine trees. He approached closer, and hid behind a tree to keep his blue hoodie and trousers camouflaged. There, he saw a girl of his 'age and look' who looked round about 15, wearing a long black gown with brown hazelnut hair,walking down an aisle with a slightly older man, who looked more in his late 40's. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to the girl just by looking at her. He felt a slight bit jealous that he was losing this girl over to some old man.

"Wow, that is one messed up wedding. It's like the man's a child molester." He slightly grimaced mistaking the ceremony as a wedding. Somehow, the conversation with North/Santa ended in his mind.

*Flash back*

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked, knowing the answer already.

"You're on the top of the list." North replied.

*Flash back ended*

Jack changed his expression. He started to smirk. He was going to make sure he held top record of that naughty list, and to do that, he was just going to steal the bride.


	4. Chapter 3-What? Marriage?

I felt that it was the end of walking up the aisle; the moment Pitch turned me around to face his underworld people. I couldn't believe they had actually resurfaced to see me. I jolted a bit when Pitch announced something.

"Choosing the best wasn't easy…especially if I were picking a human to rule my world," he started. I heard a few sniggers in the audience, but I didn't let that stop me from changing my posture. He continued, "I had to pick one that was smart, formal…and attractive. This is how I ended up with my heir and assistant, Xexila…Xexilia Black." And by that, I could tell that he was smiling. I heard the audience clap and cheer a bit. Couldn't he just shut up and get this over with? And that was when I could hear his breathing behind me. Pitch used his hands to slide my eyes shut, and then he covered them. I felt a slight tingle in my eyes, as if I could feel all the functions of my eyesight working again. I somehow felt a sense of freedom because I hadn't seen anything in 10 years. He let go of his hands and put them by his side.

I fluttered my eyes open.

Immediately, I saw a crowd of mutated creatures sitting right in front of me in the pure snow. Some scary looking than others, which had body parts dislocated or organs sticking out. Others looked quite human like, but they looked forbiddingly pale or sickly. It made me gag just looking at their scarred faces. I took a few steps back, but I forgot that Pitch was right behind me. He came to the side of me, making the audience look at both of us. He soon enough, turned his head round to me.

He still looked like the same old Pitch since he abducted me when I was a child. I still didn't find him any different though. Jet black hair, pale grey face, amber eyes, and pitches black robes…yeah still was him. He hadn't aged ever since. His sharp white teeth grinned at me, with evil painted on his snarled up face as he held out his hand to me and appeared with a yellowish scroll in his palm and a quill hovering . It unravelled itself to reveal its contents in front of me showing that it was engulfed with words written in scarlet brown blood, and at the bottom, it had a line, indicating that it was something to do with a signature.

"Now that you've got your sight back, it's your deal to owe me back again by becoming a being like me. So sign the contract." He asked.

"What if I say no?" I say out loud, grabbing the quill and making it look like I was going to throw it away. I felt the crowd slightly ooo at what I was doing.

"You'll pay the price to keep your sight." He said grimacing with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

Putting the quill onto the contract, I began to write the first letter of my name.

'X' but then I paused. The quill. It was writing in blood. I had a slight worry that this could be my blood that was signing my own deal…or death.

"Hurry up." He whispered.

'X,e,x' I continued to write the letters in my name on the contract. But that was when a slight cool breeze knocked the pen out of my hand.

"Well, don't you think you should be marrying someone else a little bit younger?" a laid back voice said. Like Pitch, I tried frantically to find where the source of the voice was coming from.

A boy with snow white hair swooped down, between me and Pitch spacing us out away from each other. He wore a normal blue sweater or hoodie, with brown trousers and a wooden crook like staff. He looked about near my age. It was quite awkward at what he was wearing since he had frost on them, and he had no shoes what so ever to conceal his feet from the crunchy snow.

"Marrying?" I said confused. Was I getting married…to Pitch?

"Frost. Jack Frost." Pitch growled. As he said that, I heard the vibrations of people's voices talk and whisper all over me. Jack Frost. Wasn't he a myth? Pitch continued to talk, "Ever since it started snowing, I knew you would be here. Who asked you to interfere with my plans? Did North ask you?"

Jack smirked and made a slight chuckle but looked slightly surprised when Pitch mentioned the name North.

"How do you know North you old man?" Jack said. At this remark, I slightly laughed. Did this boy even know what he was doing? Offended, I could tell Pitch was going to raise his anger on him. He pointed at him with his skinny white finger.

"Attack." Pitch huskily whispered.

Once he announced that, all the scarcely looking creatures advanced forward, like a deathly avalanche heading towards me, or Jack since he was the target.

"Er, no." Jack smiled, simply doing a tiny flick of his staff, which instantly froze all of them in one solid ice block. I stared at the weird, yet funny looking faces all paused. Jack suddenly thrusted his staff into snowy ground, creating a crack snaking towards Pitch. It soon opened up into an ice crevice, making him fall. The boogie man yelled as he fell into an abyss of sharp skin biting snow. But as for me, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Now, let's go before someone finds out this happened." He assured, winking leaning forward to me, as a shroud of mist came surrounding us.

"Where are we going? Wha-" but I was cut off.

Because he kissed me on the lips.

It was a slight peck on the lips which left me quite stunned. I seemed to widen my eyes, since this was the first ever affection of love I had ever experienced. He lips seemed quite lovingly tender and warm, despite the fact his name of Frost, made everything confusing. Against my glacial cold lips, he seemed to melt them which made me have a rush of a tingly feeling inside me. I wonder what it would feel like to have the kiss a lot longer.

Jack smiled at me, blushing a tad bit, not knowing what else to do. Trying to hide the expression on my face, I looked down immediately as my surroundings became slightly blurry. No. Must be Jack teleporting me somewhere…or the contract that I partly signed. Suddenly, I collapsed. I felt a hand trying to grab me to pull me up, but they were too late to help me, because eventually, I was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 4-Eavesdropping

My drowsy head was filled with images of Pitch. What was he going to do with me? I was 'kidnapped' by a white haired cute freak. Will he track me? His face appeared to me as I slept uncomfortably, feeling like I was tossing and turning the whole entire time. Pitch interfering with my dreams…turning them into nightmares. He seemed to be telling me something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. What was his problem? I sat straight up feeling my eyes getting blinded by the sun as I fluttered them open. I was still dressed in my black silky dress. I looked at my surroundings, a huge arch open window was right infront of me (explains the sun), a dark red coloured room with mistle toe wallpapers, this bed that I was just sleeping on just a few hours or minutes ago and a two metre old door with old fashioned handles.

"How did I get here?" I whispered to myself as I swung my legs over to the floor and went towards the window trying to have a full view of what outside would look like. But I was suddenly surprised by the white haired boy again, Jack Frost. Jack somehow looked like a blur as appeared right infront of my eyes within a blink. He was standing on top of the window pane, leaning casually on his frost covered staff.

"Thanks to me, I helped you before you passed out," He gave a reassuring sly smile, "So…your name is?" he asked trying to socialize with me.

"Xexilia." I plainly said, backing away from the window, and heading to exit the door. I turned his back on him, but I felt as if his eyes were tracking me, trying to see if I was going to do something embarrassing. As if I was the prey, and he was the predator, he blocked me from the door, wrapping an arm round my waist like he did before.

"Hey slow down…it's not like I'm gonna hurt you." He tried taunting me, or seducing me. Seriously, what was this guy thinking? Just because he kissed me doesn't mean that we're THIS close (and yes, I do have to admit, that his kiss felt nice). But I could tell that there was a slight tremor in his voice, as if he was shy to say this to me. A small part of me didn't want me to reject him, but I pushed him away, making my way to the door, opening it then closing it. I heard a slight sigh behind the door. I just shook my head, trying to find a way to get out.

"Oh my gosh, how big is this place?" I asked myself, after a while. I had just been down this corridor a minute ago. It was like a never ending maze of halls. To make it harder, they were all painted a happy bright red colour, which made them look all identical. I growled a bit, but then I started looking left and right until somehow,I saw a funny, small man about 2 feet, wearing a red pointy hat with a pom pom at the top. I giggled a bit just looking at him. He looked at me puzzled, giving me a 'have-i-seen-you-before?' face expression.

"Hey, you!" I blurted out loud, "I'm kind of lost…do you have any way to get out of here?"

The tiny man looked at me with a straight face, but then he went towards me, grabbed my hand, and escorted me. I hope he knew what I meant, because to me, it looked like I was talking gibberish to him. I bent my back a bit, since he was holding my hand, it would be funny if I just stood straight, and I would just carry him off the floor.

After a while of searching, he led me to a huge wide door, it looked round 8 foot or 9. The man left me curious before he could spread the door right open. As the door creaked open, I could identify that a colossal globe was in the middle of the room filled with bright blinking lights. And brown sturdy balconies were just heights away from me plummeting to the floor. I shook my hand away from the tiny man, making him indicate that I was okay. He walked away, leaving me all by myself in this huge room. I circled myself across the room, spinning and spreading the fabrics of my dress everywhere. But something caught my attention. A normal rectangular door seemed different than the rest of the others in this warehouse room. I made my way forward to it, but then I realised that I could hear muffled voices behind it. I pushed it slightly making the door open up a bit, only making a few people visible.

Funnily enough, I could see Jack and a tall plump man dressed in white and red, wearing black snow boots. He had a white moustache and beard with ruddy red cheeks. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger to it. I couldn't help but just eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Okay North," Jack complained, "So I save her from this old man trying to marry her and sign this contract of matrimony, I teleport her here and guess what?"

It's definite that it's me. I could tell by how he said it and the similar situations I had just faced.

"Go on." The man named North replied. He had some type of Russian accent in his voice.

"Well, she wakes up, I come over and comfort her, and all she does, is reject me and run away!" he complains throwing his arms in the air. I frowned. That was not EXACTLY what happened. I glared at him through the view of the door.

"How did you comfort her? Please tell me in specific detail." He asked, not changing his face knowing that Jack did not include the vital information.

"When she woke up, I came from the window, and greeted her with a hug." Jack casually said, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He did NOT give me a hug.

"You must have scared her by coming through window. And…how did you hug her?" he asked missing a few English words.

"Well…I kinda pulled her quite close to me, and errm, sorta held her waist." He said, blushing.

North slapped his his forehead with his hand.

"Whaaat?" he said, trying think what was he did wrong, "What did I do?" he asked very confused.

"You know what, instead of pestering me next time on your Christmas present, I will tell you what it is. I think it is best solution."

"What is it?" Jack asked curiously, having sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh…don't tell anyone." North said looking round to see if any coast was clear, "I give you book!"

"A book? What would Jack do with that?" I wondered, thinking desperately.

"What the? A book?" Jack said puzzled as he stood up with the aid of his staff.

"On how to pick up girls! Yes! A book on 'How to Pick up Girls'! And you get bonus too, if you're not number one on naughty list, you get another book…50 Shades of Grey…or Red." North jollily said with his jazz hands gestures.

"Ya don't say North, he needs one because of his socializing issues." I said quite loud. I saw the two faces of North and Jack snap towards my direction, where I was peering and eavesdropping on them. Crap. I immediately thought on my mind. Before I could turn and run away, I felt the slight creak of the door open, revealing a surprised blushing Jack with his eyes wide open.

"Did…did you just hear that?" he slightly stuttered, turning a tomato colour. I backed away a little as Jack walked closer to me, making North appear right behind him. The burly red dressed man nudged Jack's elbow, as he also giving him a slight whistle, making the situation awkward.

"I agree with Santa. Jack, you really need to know how to pick up girls. No wonder you're all alone." I said as I gave him a taste of his own smirk while turning on my heel to walk off.


	6. Chapter 5-Guilt and 3 Words

Xexilia was sitting on the window sill looking through the glass. It was snowing. She was glad enough that she was inside a warm room with a fireplace. She had just recently found this room minutes after the incident she had with Jack. She rested her chin against her hands, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in." she said casually, while she turned round.

A strange half humming bird-half human with violet eyes and wings appeared to her. It appeared to be carrying a small loose white dress. Xexilia gave a wide eyed expression at the creature.

"Hey, sorry if I'm disturbing you," the creature said, "My name's Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. I'm the Tooth Fairy by the way." The fairy introduced her cheerily with a wink while fluttering towards Xexilia.

"Well…nice dress." I said trying to strike a conversation.

"Oh this?" she replied, holding up the dress with her two hands,"This is yours. You know North? He explained some few things and he said it would be nice if I accompany you for a bit. I brought the dress with me in case if you feel a bit uncomfortable in the dress." Tooth clearly explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad that someone's an expert in how I feel," she smiled gratefully, "I'm Xexilia. I'm the girl Jack kidnapped."

The Fairies lip quivered slightly and so did her bubbly facial expression. "Oh…well anyways, let me help you with this dress on, I hope you'll like it, my Fairy companions made them." She answered, trying to hide her sad face.

"Wow, this actually feels quite comfortable" I said, as I spun around in the white dress.

"Can I just talk to you about something?" the fairy said, crossing her arms putting a serious, but mild face on.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied trying to stop twirling round.

"Jack was really upset a few minutes ago. I saw him with North." She said trying hard not to glare or give me any shivers.

"Well, that's what he gets if he tries to flirt with me." I sighed. Could this get any worse?

"Oh…he was flirting?" the fairy's eye tone burned a bright violet showing an emotion of jealousy," But anyways, he's still new as a guardian, and we don't want to make his job a living hell do we?" a small part of me said that she wanted me to say sorry to Jack. Well she's definitely good at that isn't she? Making me feel all guilty.

"Fine, I'll go say sorry, but I swear, if he does it again, I will literally kick him. And I mean somewhere painful." I answered, while leaving the room in order to find Jack.

It didn't seem right for me to say sorry. Maybe it was because half of me was becoming like Pitch? Ever since I partially signed that contract, I feel like nothings right. I just feel so aggressive and angry at everyone it's like I don't know who I am anymore. But isn't this worth it? Being locked up for 10 years without being able to see, then receiving this deal to pay it all back? Just casually walking through the never ending corridors, I see Jack with two other spirit beings…I think. One looks like a giant bunny with a boomerang in his hand, and another which looks like a little chubby golden man. I hide behind a corner to see what's going on. It's an argument. I could tell since the plump little man tried to separate the two from actually touching one another.

"Look Jack, you're a Guardian now, you can't just go and make mistakes like that." the rabbit said putting his paws on his hips.

"Shut up kangaroo. It's none of your business to interfere." Jack snapped back.

The little man let his jaw drop.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me what I think you called me?" the bunny growled as he tightened his grip around the boomerang he was holding. The golden man made some sort of rope out of sand trying to pull him away from Jack.

"That's right, I called you a Kangaroo because you are one!"

"Mate, you're gonna regret that once I deal with you now" the bunny said in a Australian accent.

"Bring it on then. Sandman, make sure you stay out of this one." Jack taunted, clutching his ready to attack. The chubby man gave a low whistle backing away from the fight. Out of nowhere, the giant bunny lobbed the wooden boomerang at Jack's head. Without thinking, I appeared from the corner, making them see me from their view, and I held my hand out, giving out a shooting veil of dark mist, knocking the boomerang off its track towards Jack. The three of them turned their heads towards me. I quickly walked up to Jack, taking his hand in mine.

"What was that and who are you?" the confused rabbit asked, cocking his head to the right. I tried to make a run for it, looking like I didn't know what he said. But luckily, Frost backed me up.

"As I said, it's none of your business!" Jack yelled, making it echo in the hall.

I suddenly felt the warmth in Jack's hands. Weren't they meant to be cold though? I shook the idea out of my head, as my eyes scanned a place to talk to Jack privately. They soon came to rest on a nearby balcony. I slowed my pace as I let go of Jack's hand. He followed me, as I gripped and sat on the thin rail with the top of my toes still touching the floor above a perilous drop of icy crevices.

"Jack…I need to tell you something." I blurted out quietly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I want to say sorry to you about what I said today." I admitted, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"You don't have to," he walked a bit closer to me. He lifted my chin up, making me see his smiling face.

"Well…I take that you've forgiven me already huh?" I casually replied. It was about soon until my hands slipped from the rail, making me fall backwards in the cold abyss. That is, until Jack held my arms to catch me from falling.

"Woah. Easy." He said, putting his face near mine. We were just a few inches away from each other's lips.

"See? You've saved me again." I lightly laughed.

"Yeah I guess. There's something I also need to tell you too." Jack whispered into my ear.

"What is it?" I asked, quite intrigued to find out what he was going to say to me. It was just those 3 seducing words that actually made me fall for him a little bit. My eyes widened.

"I love you." Jack softly and secretly, admitted.


	7. Chapter 6-Was that the right move?

As I lie awake in my bed under the covers, the words that Jack said to me were embedded in my mind. He said 'I love you' didn't he? Weren't there a million reasons as to why he said that? Did he say it sarcastically? Did he actually mean it? Or was he just playing with me like this morning? It was like he was admitting it, but in some jokey way. I guess he was just joking, telling me something like that, would mean that he would be serious or shy, so it should have been a joke. But a part of me just wants to hope that he actually means it. I haven't felt this feeling before in the last 10 years. From my point of view, it's like you haven't seen a person of the opposite gender before (apart from Pitch). If you want me to say it I will.

I don't know what love is. Ever since I'd agreed to that deal with Pitch, I've…had to lock it out for a long time.

(North's P.O.V.)

Ahh…nice room, nice arm chair with me sitting on it in front of the fireplace, what could be so relaxing? I felt my back slouch while I got comfortable on the plush green seat. I felt my eyelids drop until I heard the door behind me open and close. I turned my head.

"Frosty!" I announced as I got up from my arm chair to greet Jack Frost.

"No, don't call me that, Frosty the Snowman owns that title." Jack replied with a straight face. Holy Yeti, this kid has no sense of humour.

"Well someone has issues." I said sitting back down, taking off my boots and putting my feet near the fire to make them warm.

"North, I don't have issues…I just feel a little sceptical." Jack said trying to correct me.

"Why do you feel sceptical Jack? Is something wrong? Wait, if something is wrong then you have issue! So I was right after all!" I proudly concluded. Jack being Jack, he sighed and he went leaned at the edge of the fireplace.

"I just don't know if I made the right move or not. Like, what should've I said? Did I do the wrong thing again?" Jack asked looking at his staff.

"Oh! Is it that Eexy….Excelia-" I stuttered as my white moustache moved with my mouth.

"Xexilia." He corrected. Yes. I knew that.

"Her I mean. Did something happen? Wait…wait wait wait wait wait…are you still virgin?" I asked curiously. I know that sounded a bit personal but Guardians have no idea…

"What?" Jack said looking at me quite weirded out, "Yes, I still am, where did you get that from? You know what never mind. I'm here to ask you for some advice. Look, I told her…I told her…"

"Yeeeeeeessssss." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I told her that I love her."

I widened my eyes and let my jaw drop to the floor. "Jack! What da?" I said slapping my forehead, "Maybe you do need that book on how to pick up girls." Jack flinched slightly.

"Whaaaat? I had to say it! But I didn't do it in that seducing way as I did before. I did it…differently." Jack said slightly blushing. I haven't seen this kid do that for years! I rose up from my chair going towards Jack. I threw my hands up.

"Jack, you don't say that to some random person! You hardly know her! I don't even know her! Is there anything else you want to confess before I find out anymore?"

"I kissed her the first time I saw her." He blurted out fast. I made a deep heavy sigh. He's never going to give up is he?

"Well what was I meant to do? I have no experience on relationships or love whatsoever. Hey, it's been 300 years ever since I died, and since then, no one can see me apart from spirits or Guardians! She's the only HUMAN that can actually see me and she's a pretty one too!" he said backing up his reason.

"Well….thanks for elaborating on that Jack." I said putting on a face.

"So tell me…was it a good move or not? Did I do okay?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

I smiled, revealing my teeth from my moustache and beard. I gave him a clue trying to indicate to him that what he did was brave.

"Well…the 300 year thing is a good reason. So I guess you did okay then. When I see people in the world do that, they don't have the belly to say it. But what you did was brave."

Jack gave a sigh of relief.

(Xexilia's P.O.V.)

It wasn't too long before I fell asleep, or have strange weird voices in my head. I could sense that something was here, not alone me, but in my sleep. I saw a black figure. Pitch. He was in my dream. Correction, he was in my nightmare. All I could see was him in a slightly haunting purple background. His haunting voice pierced my ears.

"He's fallen for you hasn't he?" his voice echoed. I moved in my sleep trying to shake away his voice even though I know it wouldn't help.

"I…I don't know who you're talking about." I murmured in my sleep. I felt like opening my eyes, but they wouldn't do it against my will.

"Jack Frost." He slightly sung in a tune.

"He's playing me. He has no obsession with me." I snapped back in a whisper. Talking in my sleep. So peculiar.

"How about that kiss? Can you explain that? And how he told you that he loved you. Do you think that's fake?" he questioned.

I growled slightly. How in the world did he know this? He didn't see me did he? Or is he spying on me? Stalker.

"How-" I said until I was interrupted.

"How do I know? Since half of my powers are with you, I can see from your point of view. You can't see from my point of view, until you become immortal like me. I can communicate with you in your sleep/nightmare." Great. Pitch had a personal camera all around and in me. I feel so safe.

"Go away." I said in a light calm tone.

"And so you know Xexilia, if you dare tell anyone and even the Guardians that we've met before, or that you know me. I guarantee you, you will be blind forever…or you will even face death." Pitch said smirking, as he escaped my nightmare, and left me in a state of shock, tossing and turning until I could sleep peacefully.

(So I tried to take in some of the reviews about jack falling in love too quickly. I don't know if I've fixed this or not, but I guess that's up to you. In here, I don't think he looks that desperate. But I explained a bit as to why he likes her. I hope that you just enjoyed this part. I know that this has nothing to do with Xexilia and jack together, but I promise that the next chapter will have them spending a bit of time together…and maybe a bit of a love triangle)


End file.
